In memoriam
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: 2013. Aunque el señor Rzykrusky pasó fugazmente por sus vidas, aún hoy en día se puede ver su influencia.


**_"FRANKENWEENIE"_ PERTENECE A TIM BURTON/WALT DISNEY PICTURES**

* * *

_Aquí yace Vid Rzykruski._

Curioso lugar para un encuentro.

Víctor Frankenstein es el primero en llegar. Poco queda del estudiante que conoció el profesor: su pelo está casi completamente cano y, aunque es más alto, su cuerpo está flácido y arrugado. Lo que no ha cambiado es la vitalidad que desprende en sus movimientos...Y la compañía de su perro Sparky. Sigue como el día en que un rayo le trajo de vuelta desde el más allá, sin que el paso del tiempo hiciera mella en él gracias a continuas descargas eléctricas.

Se revuelve en las piernas de Víctor, quien deposita una flor en la tumb ay observa el nombre grabado hasta que una voz lo llama. Se vuelve con una sonrisa. Lo conoce bien. Es Edgar Gore. Acaba de llegar y se alegra de no tener que esperar solo. Aunque está más alto y corpulento, la joroba sigue ahí, es más, la edad la ha acrecentado. Le da una palmada amistosa a Víctor en el hombro, le pregunta por las clases y la vida, ya que familia no tiene. Todo va bien; Víctor a su ves le pregunta lo mismo. "Bien, de acá para allá", contesta Edgar con una sonrisa. Pregunta por los demás. Tienen que estar al caer, dice Víctor.

Y así es, porque Sparky corre al encuentro de la vieja Elsa Van Helsing. Ella lo acaricia y le dice palabras afectuosas que luego dirige a sus amigos. Es el vivo retrato de su madre a su edad, está cansada de que se lo digan, y no sería malo de no haber heredado también su corta vista. Pero a Víctor le sigue pareciendo guapa. La familia bien.

Mientras charlan, Nassor Dagach aparca y camina despacio a su encuentro. Lo único que ha cambiado en él es que las canas han aparecido y su cara está más huesuda, pero sigue inspirando el mismo miedo que cuando era niño. Sin embargo, los chicos le conocen bien y le saludan alegremente al verlo aparecer. Nassor ha sido nunca muy dado a sonreír, pero hace ademán de hacerlo y acude a ellos. Cumplidos a Elsa, apretones de mano a Víctor y Edgar. "Hace un buen día, ¿verdad?".

Aún faltan tres.

Tres minutos más tarde, Toshiaki y Marie cruzan juntos la puerta del cementerio. El tráfico era espantoso, ambos han tardado mucho en llegar. Charlan entre sí hasta que llegan junto a sus amigos y se saludan. Víctor felicita a Toshiaki por el éxito de su último documental y él sonríe agradecido. Un fino bigote y un elegante peinado que no estaban ahí cuando lo vio por última vez. Marie (a la que prefiere que llamen por ese nombre) parecería una plácida señora de no ser por su mirada inquietante que no parece querer abandonarla. Ella también trae una flor para el profesor, que no tarda en depositar sobre la lápida.

¿Y Bob? No contesta a las llamadas.

Como si lo hubieran invocado, Bob aparece sorteando las tumbas. Pide perdón, se equivocó de entrada. Pero ha venido, que es lo importante. La última vez no pudo ir por culpa del trabajo; "La NASA es como una mujer celosa", como él mismo dice. Quién lo ha visto y quién lo ve. ¿Dónde ha quedado ese muchacho regordete que siempre se metía en problemas? Ahora sólo hay un señor muy delgado con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Ya están todos. Sparky los olfatea uno a uno, aunque ahora ninguno de ellos le presta atención.

Todas las miradas se dirigen a la tumba del profesor.

Es 7 de abril. Se cumple así una década desde que les dejó.

Todos están en silencio, recordando la sonrisa de aquel hombre que pasó fugazmente por sus vidas pero dejó una huella imborrable. Su contagioso entusiasmo por la ciencia. Su sabiduría. Su complicidad.

Muchas veces Víctor se pregunta si se habría acordado de ellos después de su vergonzosa expulsión. Él mismo es profesor y al cabo de un tiempo los alumnos tienden a convertirse en simples nombres. Tal vez no.

Pero ellos nunca lo olvidaron. Al fin y al cabo, aunque de manera indirecta, él dio pie a la historia que cambió sus vidas. Más que eso, quizás.

Marie susurra "Amén", con los ojos cerrados, después de una verborrea ininteligible, señal de que ya es hora de irse. Ahí ya no tienen nada que hacer. Las caras tristes del grupo se reemplazan por risas y charlas joviales que desentonan con el lugar. Tienen mucho que contarse, hacía tiempo que no se veían. Como no todos tienen tiempo para mantener la correspondencia, estas reuniones anuales son el único medio de saber cómo va todo.  
Sparky camina con ellos, meneando su cola alegremente, acariciado por todos. Su nariz se llena de olores a anciandad, pero también conocidos.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**La película parece estar ambientada en los años 60, viendo el vestuario y los objetos cotidianos; yo diría que concretamente en 1966 porque en la feria se puede ver que echan "Bambi", la cual reestrenaron ese año. Tal vez antes. De todos modos, ya ha llovido bastante desde aquello y ahora los niños protagonistas serían ancianos. Aparte de que estoy convencida de que se hicieron amigos después de lo ocurrido, pienso que todos comparten simpatía hacia el profesor Rzykruski. Y es que un profesor que inspira es lo mejor que a uno le puede pasar.  
**

**Me he permitido hacer conjeturas sobre qué habría sido de ellos siendo adultos. **

**Víctor seguiría siendo introvertido, por lo que no tendría ni esposa ni hijos, pero su amor por la ciencia y las enseñanzas de Rzykruski le llevarían a probar el mundo de la educación. Ahora, con una cultura cada vez más atractiva, interesante y accesible, no tendría los mismos problemas que él.**

**Edgar, como está visto que sólo le gusta ganar, dejaría la ciencia hacia un lado y se dedicaría a transportes o algo así, algo en lo que tuviera que trabajar solo y ganara un buen sueldo.**

**Elsa, al igual que Marie/La niña rara, habrían sido amas de casa debido a la educación de su época, pero supongo que aparte de su familia trabajarían en organizaciones culturales y benéficas. Yo diría que Marie, tocada por lo de Bigotitos, dedicaría su vida a los gatos.**

**Se ve que Toshiaki llega a arriesgar su vida por una buena grabación de Shelley, por lo que lo he metido a documentarista.**

**Nassor no lo tengo claro, pero siendo tan serio y teniendo tal interés por la ciencia podría haber entrado a trabajar en un laboratorio o en investigación.**

**Y Bob...Se le ve curioso y me pareció irónico que entrara a trabajar en la NASA cuando se rompió un brazo investigando cómo hacer un cohete casero. A veces estas cosas pasan.**

**Esto es todo salido de mi mente, ni siquiera sabemos a ciencia cierta en qué año está ambientado "Frankenweenie", pero si alguien más lo ve así, estaré contenta de que sea así.**


End file.
